1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for providing a widget on a home screen of a mobile device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Widget generally refers to a graphical user interface (GUIs) which is a mini application supporting smoother interaction between a user, an application program, and an operating system. Technology for providing a widget on a home screen of a mobile device may include providing a widget having a grid structure in a two-dimensional (2D) array. An area corresponding to a grid structure of a widget may be provided in a rectangular shape.
Current technology providing widgets with a rectangular grid structure require the entire rectangular space on a home screen of a mobile device to be displayed. In this case, a user cannot display other objects such as widgets or icons distinct from the widget displayed in an overlapping fashion in the grid area of the widget displayed. Further, it is not possible for a user to select portions of the grid area of the widget to display or to not display. Thus, grid areas not displaying any widget information are wasted areas.